


Let's Pretend We're Lovers

by EvilSamDroid9001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngBela, EngBelarus, F/M, Forbidden Love, Let's Pretend We're Lovers, Loss of Virginity, No Promises No Lies, Red Sparrow Crossfic, Spies & Secret Agents, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSamDroid9001/pseuds/EvilSamDroid9001
Summary: Natalya never intended to be a spy, but for the family, she would bear with the horrors and lies of espionage. The only thing she struggles to keep was what little of her own self is left. When a fatal mistake threatens to expose her hard work to find a way out of this mess, she turns her target into her ally in order to survive.Based on the movie: Red Sparrow





	Let's Pretend We're Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert! for someone who hasn't seen the movie. There are no major spoilers here, but I feel this movie is the kind that's best enjoyed without knowing what happens. If you have seen the movie, this is the scene right after Dominika comes back to find her coworker dead. (If I remember correctly because it's been awhile.) Also, this shot makes a lot more sense if you do watch the movie since it's just a shot and not a complete crossover.
> 
> Graphic Content Alert! The story is pretty dark. There are some graphic descriptions. FYI.
> 
> For my fams who ship dis ship.

A desperate rapping knocks at his door. Gun in hand he looks at the door and quickly predicts the outcomes. In the next three seconds, if he doesn't hear a word, he'll shoot.

"It's me _._ " She says. There's a faint whimper in her voice.

He puts the weapon down and opens the door for her.

Natalya rushes in and walks up to the kitchen looking for something.

"You alright?" He locks the door quietly.

Her response is spiteful muttering. She found the whiskey, looked at it for a second and then poured herself a glass. At least she could manage that without the shaking her hands. Her eyes darted back and forth.

Arthur holds his tongue and takes measured steps towards her. When he grabs the whiskey, she says nothing. He notices another glass is served.

"Drink." She commands.

He had no complaints.

Natalya loses herself to "death" gaze. There is no light in her eyes as she stares into nothing. With every flash of memory, her colour fades, even turning green.

Arthur feels tempted to shake her out of it, but he knows to wait until the other start crying from the sheer horror or faints. Knowing her she'd probably come to and push it down to deal with the current situation.

She stares at him. He's not ready to be dragged down into the darkness with her, but he is.

The spots on her neck. She was forced to watch.

The blood is spattered across and left to seep into her skin. She was right there, so she could smell till either she passed out, puked her guts, or lost her sense for it.

His skin trembles for her. He tastes sewer water up to his nose and shakes his head in disgust. He drinks another shot of whiskey.

"I know you're not hungry. But I have some cake for tea. It'll do you good."

She doesn't say anything, but there's a subtle nod.

"Take a warm shower. It helps."

She pulls her frantic hair together and walks towards the shower.

Natalya went and took the warmest shower, this run down place could muster. Her feet are hesitant to step into the tub for a second, but she closes her eyes and turns on the water, and scrubs roughly till it feels as smooth as a pearl.

They sat down at the small table across from one another. She was dressed in a spare outfit from her bag. Her hair tied up in a bun.

"Just for our sake, should I be expecting someone soon?" Arthur asked while checking a message on his phone.

"No." Trauma grated her voice. She sounded sickly, and yet still carries her head steady. Even if her eyes are red and puffy.

"You can sleep in my bed for tonight-"

"No, I don't mean to-"

"The window has a fire escape."

"It won't mean anything."

"I thought we weren't expecting anyone."

They both laugh bitterly.

"...Thank you."

"It's nothing, really. How are you doing?"

"My pig boss killed my coworker. The coward." She stabbed the butter knife through the table. Her lips formed a sour pucker. "But I'm not dead so, maybe I just got lucky."

"You're a prodigy at what you do, Natalya. If Kirill hasn't killed you yet, then they must still believe you'll cooperate. Otherwise, we'd both be skinned right now."

"When do I meet your boss?" She says quickly.

"They'll be here in two days. Are you sure, you want to-"

"Yes. I do."

"Then no worries. I'll make sure you'll make it there safe."

She sighed. Finally, the stress from all the shock caught up. She was leaning over the table.

Softly a piano plays in the distance and suddenly she lifts her head and glows. Arthur watches this rare moment, he too is happy to listen to the song. It was a slow, melancholic tune. She enjoyed every moment of it.

"This song I danced to it long ago. It was the only time I was ever nervous about dancing in front of someone."

"Family?"

"My brother."

He drank an empty cup of tea to stop himself from asking her to dance for him.

They both went to bed.

Arthur tries his best to sleep. The bend of the couch is the least of his problems. On his phone he plays the song and dreams of the little dolled up girl, dancing to every step and jump, as orchestrated. She's radiant with pearl white skin, and pink lips that will never pale, big eyes that will never lie. A bright smile that says it wants to be kissed by a prince in white.

But that's not what she wants. After the show, with her makeup off, she dances to the empty stage, something spontaneous and but meaningful to her song. The weight of her arms, the gait in her step. There's no jump, but a graceful drag as her toes lingering on the floor, wistfully sweeping by like dragonflies gliding on water. Her loose long hair falls, and she stops and lets herself fall to the floor.

Arthur opened his eyes and pulled out his earbuds. He puts his hand on his chest feeling a hollow heartbeat. Away from its place and yet it still works. He sighs with unease.

Natalya heard him rustling. She'd been sitting the darkness for so long, she could hear every creak, chitter, and howl.

" _You have until the end of the week. We'll be watching."_

All walls could do was give her more time to think. She didn't want to go through with this. Even though her mind could will her to use her body, her own body stressed itself thinking about her training days. Would he care to understand what she was going to do when all this was over? Would it matter?

 _It does matter._  She felt it. She got irritated because it was futile for her to love him. Kind as he was. Strange as he was. She would never see him after this. They'd keep her locked up in Russia until she was called upon again to go out in the world and hunt someone down.

And yet that was all the reason she needed to step out of the bed and walk towards the door and open it.

Arthur sat up, hearing the door open. Sleeplessness was understandable, but her eyes were not. She was very poised, marching lightly towards the sofa. He barely recognized her expression as kindness as she sat down and touched his cheek. For so long she wore disappointment on her face, this was new. It made him lean away a bit.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"Bedtime." She said and put a finger to his lips. She pressed them, slipped her thumb against them.

Arthur furrowed his brows in confusion while becoming aroused. "N-Natalya." He blushed. "Please don't… I like us- I mean you as you are now." He cleared his throat.

She pulled closer and pressed her nose against his. "I know." Her fingers gently caressed his back for he had a tendency to roll his shoulders. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then…" His eyes were fixated on her lips and smile. Depending on what she said he'd push or pull. Something clasped onto his wrists and placed them on her shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him.

Holding her there, with not much on but a shirt, he could feel she had nothing to hide. He examined her eyes. They became dark and fixated on him. His hands roamed slow but with firm eagerness. It was the first time they'd touched her.

She smiled for the first time.

Walking back to the room, she let him set the bed and lie her down in between his chest and his arm. His hands were hidden away. She wanted them to hold her.

' _What was it he wanted?'_  She reminded herself and thought of the small secrets he gave away. He opened doors, pulled chairs, but also stole her membership card, just to get her name. And he liked to be a smart ass with his words.

He'd like it this way. It's probably what he imagined his first kiss would be at thirteen.

It's how she once wished her brother to be.

She kissed him and pulled back his hair. Only then did his hands touch her and gently rub her warm. She grinded against his hardened girth. Only then did her wrap his legs around her. She took off her top, her long hair coming loose and flowing down.

Arthur gaped in awe, but his pulse was in a frantic panic. If there was a knife, he couldn't see it his sense of time and vision became blurred. If there were heavy footsteps, he'd rather hear the sound of her breath, hitching and even whining. He tugged down the simple panties, and before pulling her legs by the ankle knelt down and kissed her right on the lips. When she shuddered and pressed his head forward against her nave, he went on with his plan.

Natalya grinned and felt giddy squeezing his head between her thighs. Wave after wave, she felt herself constantly dripping while drowning in ecstasy. He tickled her with tongue and fingers, but eventually, they were not enough. Pushing him back with all her strength, she kissed his mouth and set herself up against him. He moaned her name.

"Arthur." She said for the first time.

Right at the moment she would've set herself upon him and feels him inch in, she panics and pulls back a bit. Her arms start to shake like the thin twigs they are.

"...I'll wait, forever if I have to." He brushed some of her hair aside.

"Don't wait for me."

"You're timeless my love. If all you want to do is kiss me, kiss me. If you want to fuck, lets fuck, if you want just to be in my arms, I'll hold you and always carry you right next to my heart."

"Fuck me- I can't do it."

"Is that really... what you want?"

She nodded her head.

"Lie on your stomach."

He might as well splashed her in cold water.

She lay on her stomach and held a pillow. He was kind enough to tickle her again to get her feeling relaxed and wet. He lay over her, interlaced their fingers, and then pushed himself in with slow ease.

Both of them held their breath, and she bared the pain and the stress, but every inch demanded more than the last. She started to panic.

He held her closer and whispered sweet nothings.

Her legs stiffened.

He stopped.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. She couldn't see but his jaw was firm.

"... Just for tonight."

He made a bitter smile. "That's fine. Just promise me you won't ever sleep with someone else for work."

"Can you keep your own promise?"

"Yes." He said with such certainty, her mind started reeling.

The smooth burst of pressure caught her by surprise. It made her mind lapse to her first leap across the stage. She was high in the air, and her tutu helped hold her up for that moment when she could be anywhere. Then someone caught her with their arms and swung her around, the world spinning and spinning. And then she was free falling into the plush wet snow. Her body burned up from fighting freezing cold. Her skin was sweating till it glistened. Her legs thighs were oozing hot.

She opened her eyes to a pale lilac light, the sweet smell of whiskey, and the softest blanket. A strong arm kept her rolled up safe and warm.

Arthur was gently snoring.

Natalya held onto the moment for a second. Then stirred him awake easy.

He blinked and then fell back asleep.

Before she left the apartment, she carefully grabbed a whiskey glass and put it in her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you liked this shot. If you have some helpful critiques or ways it could've been written better, I'd greatly appreciate them.  
> Share this with others who are looking for some England Belarus.
> 
> Imma just leaves it as a shot for now. I do have ideas about how to write the whole shebang, but like previous projects, I've learnt through the years, take it tidbits at a time.
> 
> Personal comments: I really liked this part of the movie for the character. It was a climactic moment where she puts her trust in this guy, and the way it was shown, I enjoyed it. I just didn't enjoy... how short it was? Ehh rather not get in the details, but I felt it could've been done differently, hence this shot.


End file.
